


Love Bites

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a thing about hickies, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, and giving them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec figures out he has a really big thing for giving Magnus hickies.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: could you please write about Alec giving Magnus Hickeys. And then Magnus coming to the institute with them on full display and everyone teasing Alec and Magnus. Bonus points for Raphael making fun of them with something like it's me whose a vampire Alec. Haha. Thanks in advance. You write really well."
> 
> Sorry the summaries shit, I'm really tired and stuff, but I wanted to post something for you guys before I went to bed or else I was going to forget.

He had never really been a fan of hickies in the past, had nothing against people who were really into them, just he never found pleasure in them. 

In the sight of those bruises over his body, the slight pain if they sucked on the skin to much.

But for some reason, every since the first time Alec had accidentally given him during their first make out session, he loved them. It always brought a smile to his face when he remembered how freaked out Alec got when it happened, swearing up and down that he didn’t mean to. 

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when Alec bit down hard on his neck, gripping his hips tightly. 

The other marks on his body felt like they were tingling, hickies trailed up and down his chest and legs, marking any place that Alec had been able to reach without getting completely off him. 

“Fuck,” Alec whispered as he pulled back, straddling Magnus’ hips and rubbing his hands over his chest with a proud look. 

Magnus chuckled, smiling lovingly up at him. 

“Don’t you have to go to the Institute?” He asked quietly, humming to himself as Alec dragged his fingers slowly, softly over the sensitive skin. 

“Hm,” Alec looked up at him with a smile. “Yeah,” He kissed Magnus’ forehead, keeping his lips there for a few seconds before climbing off the bed. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, love.”

“Bye, babe.” Alec grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, giving him one last, long kiss on the lips. “I love you,” 

“I love you too.”

~~\-----~~

Magnus realized as he walked through the portal to the Institute that he had forgotten to cover up all the marks covering his chest and neck, which were both exposed in the long V neck silk shirt he was wearing, but suddenly decided against it. 

He wasn’t ashamed in them and he knew, despite Alec never actually telling him directly, that Alec had a thing for seeing them in public. 

He walked into the meeting room where the other Downworld leaders were and Alec, who was talking to a few Shadowhunters that had yet to leave the room. He met Raphael’s eyes, who simply gave him an annoyed, amused stare when he noticed the marks. 

Magnus stepped up behind Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist, ignoring the disturbed looks the Shadowhunters gave him. He leaned his head up and kissed Alec’s cheek with a soft “hello, darling.” 

Alec smiled, almost puffing out his chest at the pride he felt that he was able to show who he really was in front of people, to show off his boyfriend. Alec gave the others a small nod before turning around, his smile widening when he noticed the shirt. 

“Hey,” He sounded breathless. “You’re wearing that on purpose, aren’t you?” Alec asked quietly, brushing his nose against Magnus’ cheek. 

“Maybe, or maybe I just want to look absolutely stunning.” Magnus shimmed his shoulders with a flirtatious smile. 

“Well, you do look stunning, as always, babe.” Alec kissed him, biting down slightly on his lip. 

“Are you trying to copy us, Lightwood?” Magnus chuckled, stroking Alec’s bicep lovingly as he looked over at Raphael, who was staring at them with a blank expression.    
“What?”

“Last time I checked, I’m the only vampire here.” Raphael said. 

Alec flushed, glancing bashfully at the large amount of visible marks he’d left on Magnus’ skin.   
“Oh, hush.” Magnus stepped away from him and waved off Raphael with a smile. “I happen to like them.” He gave Alec a confident and happy smile, which was returned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
